Preveiw
by Master XIII
Summary: this is a preveiw to a new story i am working on. please rwveiw and comment with honest crtiques!


Prologue: Love in Waves

Wave country was a very calm, peaceful place near the ocean. Currently it was close to midnight, with the stars shining brightly next to a full moon. It was almost as quiet as a cemetery. That is, if a cemetery had a fifteen year old, blonde ninja destroying everything around him with claws that had sprouted from his fingertips and a strange red liquid that looked like blood.

"I Hate Them!" the blonde shouted at the top of his lungs, slicing a tree in half with the red liquid, commanding it with a wave of his hand. He quickly launched himself forward and thrust his other hand straight through an old oak tree. He then twisted his entire arm, making the entire thing explode in a blast of red Aura. His eyes started to glow with the strange eerie color as he snatched up a small badger and sank his now extended fangs into its flesh, draining its body within a few seconds before tossing its dried up corpse to the ground. As the animal falls from his clutches, a very weary look crosses over his face before he falls back against one of the few still standing trees in the clearing. And after a few seconds of trying to stay awake, he falls asleep, snoring softly.

--

(Several hours later…)

Haku walked among the forest trees early in the morning, looking for herbs to heal her "master", Zabuza. He had been greatly wounded in a fight with several Konoha Shinobi about a week ago. He would hopefully be back on his feet and ready to fight by morning. But, honestly, she wished that they could stop this life of running. Every time they finished a mission, they waited for another client before moving on to the next place. There was ever enough time for any kind of social activity. She couldn't make friends or meet new people. She was always on an errand or training or cooking. She was actually really getting tired of it all.

She was soon pulled out of her musings as she saw something that startled her. One of the leaf ninja Zabuza had fought, the blonde one in the orange and black outfit, he was asleep against a nearby tree. Scattered around him was the remnants of a small clearing. Several trees were in piles of small splinters, as if they were blown to pieces. Other looked as if they were cut down with claw marks arched through the remaining pieces of wood, while others still were sliced clean through. As she neared the sleeping, vulnerable teen, she realized the 'Birthmarks' she had seen on his cheeks earlier were actually old, jagged scars. His face was more than handsome with high cheekbones and angled eyes. His ears were very slightly pointed and she could even just barely see the tips of pure with fangs poking out from under his upper lip.

'_He attacked Zabuza-sama at __the lake__. He will oppose us again tomorrow. I should take him out now, be less of a problem. Especially seeing the damage to this clearing. Shame, though, he's actually kind of cute.'_ She thinks to herself, while also reaching her hands forward slowly in order to choke him to death. Suddenly, she finds herself forced against the tree's trunk with her hand held to the sides and behind her a foot placed to the small of her back.

"You know, Hunter-Chan, it is not a very good idea to try to kill someone you don't even know for two very good reasons. One, if he's asleep in a nearly destroyed clearing and yet is somehow perfectly unharmed, that tends to mean he did the actual destroying. Two, it's just plain rude." A voice says behind her. A voice, which she can only guess, is the blonde teen she was about to strangle a few moments ago. Straining her neck to see, she turns her head around to look straight at him to see his eyes glowing a pale red color and his fangs had extended more. To make the picture even more thrilling yet also utterly frightening was the fact his once spiky blonde hair was now flatter and was a paler, almost silver color. The scars on his face were almost completely gone and his skin had grown to a much paler shade.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she asked, strained voice creaking in fear just a little. With a chuckle, he pulls her up until she is leaning back against him. She feels his warm, arousing breath on her throat as he whispers into her ear.

"Why would I kill you? You have two things I can only get if you're alive. Your story and your blood." He tells her, making her gasp once as he kisses the jugular artery on the side of her throat. He gains a slight moan as he licks a certain spot a couple of times.. Finally, he sinks his fangs into her flesh and closes his eyes as he loses himself to the taste of her blood.

Images flash through his mind of a much younger Haku using a bloodline to control ice for the first time and being scolded for it. He heard her name several times as he watched her kill her own father in fear when the man murdered her mother and tried to do the same to her. He watched as she lived on the streets for years, fighting for food, just as he had in his own youth. He watched on as, sitting in the snow on a cold bridge on a very snowy night, Zabuza picked her up and took her in as his weapon. He watched most of her life unfold before him until finally it soon came to the moment at hand…

Haku, for her part, was also seeing things behind her closed eyelids as the boy drank from her. She watched an old man call him into a large tower. She watched in horror as, day after day, he was abused and shunned and beaten for containing something he never wanted. She watched as Mizuki told him of the Kyubi and almost cried when she saw the blonde kill him. She watched as, at a younger age, a kind; raven-haired man turned him into a vampire, unlocking his ability to control blood outside and inside a person's body at will. She watched him grow and change over the years, whether it was the vampire blood within him, or his own rage that made him into what he was, even she couldn't truly tell anymore.

'_We're the same.'_ They both think together as Naruto leaves her neck and falls to his knees crying crimson tears, tears literally made of blood. She watches this with an odd fascination before she places a hand to her neck, felling the wound already closing. Then, for some reason, she swoops down and embraces him in a tight, caring hug. He places his arms around her waist, sobbing into her light blue kimono as she strokes his wild pale blonde locks and whispers quietly to him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm here, don't cry. I'm here for you." She whispers into the young vampires hair. "You don't need to cry anymore, or hide what you are. I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you." She says, stroking his hair lightly. Slowly, his sobbing stops and he looks up to her, eyes still glowing, yet warm. Their lips touch softly at first. As they continue, the kiss deepens and becomes warmer and more passionate. Naruto slips his tongue into her mouth to do battle with hers. Haku moans as his tongue brushes against her own, moving her tongue forward to follow back into his mouth. As they part, gasping for air with a slight trail of saliva still connecting their two mouths, Naruto opens his eyes to look into her warm blue eyes.

"Arigatou, Haku-Hime. " Naruto tells her, leaning in for another kiss as his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. As the girl's lips once again meet those of the Vampires before her, she feels her heart beat faster and hotter than it ever has. As this second lip lock ends, Haku whispers into his ear.

"I love you, my sweet Nosferatu." She says, ending in a moan as she feels his catlike fangs pierce the skin of her neck. Naruto once again enjoys the coppery-sweet taste of her blood, sharing his love for her with all of his very being.


End file.
